


Like We Own It

by Aizu (ratpenatu)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Touching, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, Slow Dancing, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratpenatu/pseuds/Aizu
Summary: Gabriel closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of summer air. Summers always made him feel a little bit melancholic, reminding him of his childhood. There was a time when an idea that he would someday move out of his parents’ house and have a family of his own filled his young baby heart with indignation but look at himnow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for reaper76 week, day 4 "on holiday" - vacation/ **time off** and day 5 "over the airwaves" - voice/ **music**
> 
> a companic fic to this [beautiful art](http://omaano.tumblr.com/post/156060112288/dorks-on-their-rare-day-off-i-dont-know-whats) by [omaano](http://omaano.tumblr.com/) <3

 

Jack woke up with a start. On instinct, his hand tried to grab his sidearm but the holster at his hip was gone. Confused, he let his eyes open. The familiar sight of his private quarters calmed down his nerves and he pulled himself up, pressing the balls of his hand against the sofa he had been sleeping on.

 

That was when the soft music playing in the background caught his attention. A quick look at the clock on the wall told him it was late afternoon. Today was one of those rare times when both he and Gabriel had a day off and could spend it with each other. They had stayed in bed till noon, then made and ate breakfast together, changed into civvies and went for a walk, holding hands the entire time. It had felt so normal. No one recognized them without all the logos and insignias usually plastered on their uniforms. The shades Jack had been wearing probably helped a ton, too.

 

Eventually, they ended up in the shopping mall, buying a present for Fareeha’s upcoming birthday and a few things for themselves. They got back home safely, cooked dinner – saffron risotto with shrimps – and sat down to eat, each with a glass of local white wine. That one glass soon turned into several and they relocated to the living room sofa to cuddle and watch a movie. Jack remembered feeling drowsy, as always after drinking anything alcoholic, and curling into the warmth of Gabriel’s body.

 

How Gabe had gotten up without waking Jack, he had no idea.

 

Jack stretched, raising his arms over his head and yawning. God, he hadn’t slept so well in ages. Looking around the room confirmed that Gabriel was nowhere to be found but the balcony doors were slightly ajar, long curtains fluttering gently around them. Jack stood up, sleepily rubbing a corner of his eye, and walked over to them.

 

Goosebumps appeared on his skin when he slipped outside and summer breeze hit his bare arms. It was getting late, sun slowly making its way to the horizon, painting the surrounding clouds in pinks and oranges. Gabriel was leaning on the balustrade, one of his hands holding a nearly-empty glass of wine. He made no indication that he knew Jack was there but he didn’t startle when a pair of arms embraced him from behind and a face nuzzled into his neck.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Gabriel raised a hand to brush his fingers through Jack’s hair. “Had a good nap?”

 

“Yeah,” Jack murmured, breathing in the smell of Gabe’s hair. “Sorry about that.”

 

He pressed closer against Gabriel’s back, sighing happily at the contact. A feeling swelled inside his chest. Gabriel chuckled, his hand sliding down Jack’s jawline to squeeze a clean-shaven cheek.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I let you rest this morning,” Gabriel said, sounding pleased with himself. He let go of Jack’s face and pressed a palm against the arms hugging his midsection, stroking over the little raised hairs there. “Hmm, I love how warm you get after sleeping.”

 

“And I love _you_ ,” Jack replied, fidgeting in place like an overexcited puppy that just got praised, rubbing his face all over Gabe’s nape and curly hair, which startled a laugh out of him.

 

“...and how good of a mood it puts you in, apparently,” Gabriel smiled, clutching at his wine glass. Jack’s movements caused him to press closer to the railings but he didn’t have it in himself to protest. It was nice, having Jack’s body warming his back like a particularly snuggly and well-fitting coat. “I love you, too, you know?”

 

Jack stilled.

 

“I know,” he said, voice full of certainty. He finally settled down and put his chin on Gabe’s shoulder. “But it feels good when you say it out loud.”

 

Gabriel’s smile turned into a grin.

 

“I remember how flustered you’d get at the slightest show of affection when we first started dating,” he sighed, closing his eyes and reliving the memory. “It was _so_ cute.”

 

“Please, have you seen yourself?” Jack’s hands slid lower to rest on Gabe’s wide thighs. “Do you know how long it took me to believe I actually got _that_ lucky?”

 

Gabriel jumped when Jack’s fingers digged into his flesh, drawing another laugh out. He tried to elbow Jack in the side but those bold hands grabbed at his forearms and returned them to their previous position to rest on the railings.

 

“Sorry, sorry, couldn’t help myself,” Jack apologized, chuckling.

 

“You know that I don’t actually mind,” Gabriel smirked, lacing the fingers of his free hand with Jack’s. “Quite the opposite, in fact.”

 

When a quiet hum was the only answer he got, Gabriel closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of summer air. Summers always made him feel a little bit melancholic, reminding him of his childhood. There was a time when an idea that he would someday move out of his parents’ house and have a family of his own filled his young baby heart with indignation but look at him now.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Jack nudged him with his chin. “The sunset.”

 

Gabriel focused on the sky again. By that point, the sun had already reached the horizon, buildings and skyscrapers only a dark silhouette on a splash of bright orange glow. It descended slowly, turning redder and smaller until it disappeared completely. Darkness fell over the city, human lights not nearly enough compared to the glory of a real star.

 

“Yeah. It is.” Gabriel turned his head and kissed Jack on the temple. “C’mon, let’s get back inside. It’s gonna get cold soon.”

 

Jack groaned but obediently untangled himself from Gabriel. He watched as Gabe raised his glass to the night sky and then knocked back the last of the liquor. The sight must have brought a smirk to his face because when Gabriel turned around and looked at him, he rolled his eyes and walked past him to the balcony doors.

 

Snickering to himself, Jack followed Gabe inside.

 

Curtains stopped fluttering when the doors had been slid closed. The sounds of the city that Jack wasn’t even aware he had been hearing also fell silent, leaving only the two of them and the music quietly playing in the background.

 

A slow melody and a soft flow of words that Gabriel started to sing-along to on his way to the audio system. He left his glass on the coffee table and twirled around a few times before he reached the console. With a few clicks, the music turned louder and the surround sound got switched on.

 

Gabriel turned around and offered his hand. “Come here, Sunshine.”

 

Jack, from where he was still standing by the balcony doors, raised his eyebrows at the sudden request. Dancing? Now? Really? Still, he smiled and took a few unhurried steps forward.

 

“Say that in Spanish and I’m yours,” Jack said playfully.

 

He stopped by the sofa and watched as a hint of frustration passed over Gabe’s face. He let his hand fall down and instead advanced on Jack.

 

“ _Vente pa' aca, cabrón_ ,” Gabriel said as he caught Jack in his arms. Jack instantly pressed closer, grinning right into Gabe’s face.

 

“That’s not what sunshine means.”

 

“It does. Trust me, I’m an expert.” Gabriel grabbed one of Jack’s hands and laced their fingers together. The other one he put on Jack’s back and smiled when Jack put his on Gabe’s shoulder. “Shall we?”

 

They danced. Their open-plan kitchen-dining-living room combo was spacious and allowed them a freedom of movement. That didn’t mean Gabriel didn’t led them to jump or step over the sofas, footrests and tables, mixing a little bit of swing into their slow-dancing. Jack laughed every time they swirled around or Gabriel dipped him low to the ground but his still-sleepy mind soon got dizzy. He closed his eyes, putting both of his arms around Gabe’s neck and pressing closer. Gabriel slowed down to gentle sways, humming the melody of the song softly into Jack’s ear.

 

Jack sighed happily.

 

“This is nice,” he murmured. “We should just fake our deaths and retire for good.”

 

“You don’t meant that. You would never do that to Ana. _And_ you’d get bored one week in and call off the whole thing, anyway.”

 

“I wouldn’t.” Jack pulled back to look Gabriel in the eyes. “Not if I had you with me.”

 

“You’re right,” Gabriel replied, smirking and resting his forehead against Jack’s. “You would hold out for _two_ weeks if I was there, too.”

 

“Are you suggesting I am a workaholic?”

 

“You said it.”

 

Jack tried to imagine how it would be, no responsibilities, no duties, no more fighting. It did seem surreal. His relationship with Gabriel began in SEP, matured during the Omnic War, and continued on in Overwatch. How would it change if there was nothing there to ground them, nothing to give them purpose? They were soldiers and they will _always_ be soldiers.

 

“Hey, you falling asleep on me?” Gabriel nudged him in the back.

 

“I didn’t hear you complaining yesterday,” Jack replied with a smile. “But no, I don’t feel like sleeping just yet. Why, have any plans?”

 

“Kinda. Feel like taking a bath together?”

 

Jack bounced on his feet, his eyes growing wide and excited. Gabriel grabbed his hands when they left his neck and pressed against his chest instead.

 

“A bubble bath?” Jack asked, hopefully.

 

“Of course.” Gabriel nodded solemnly as if he would never dare deprive Jack of his bubbles. “Come, we will get the water going and I will help you with your clothes.”

 

He squeezed Jack’s hand and started leading him to the bathroom. Jack followed willingly.

 

“Help me, huh? Why, honey, you’re so kind, thank you.”

 

“ _Mucho gusto_.”

 

“Yeah, I bet it is.”

 

Jack grinned. A pleasure for _both_ of them, even. What a wonderful way to end the day.

 

“Should we let the music play?” Jack asked when they were about to leave the living room.

 

Gabriel paused, glancing back for a moment. The song had changed but it was still a slow moving piece, rhythmic guitar strumming and vocals full of sweet longing.

 

“...Yeah, let it play,” he replied. “We will still hear it in the bath.”

 

“So romantic. Should we light a few candles, too?” Jack teased.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “No time. Let’s go.”

 

They went and the music played on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it should be pretty clear what they mean but here you go:
> 
>  _Vente pa' aca, cabrón_ \- come here, asshole/dumbass  
>  _Mucho gusto_ \- it's a pleasure
> 
> also, this is the purest thing i have ever written. i don't think i even used one curse word?


End file.
